Fast Food Wars 2 - The Leftovers
| image = File:Fast_food_wars.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = The leftovers | host = Prince marth85 | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 12 Players (Small) | startdate = 2013-03-06 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = #, player #golfjunkie #Segul #Curr3nt #Gnanforu #IAWY #TheMafiaCube #Vommack #Brainy #FatTony #EDM #Blablah #GreatAlmightyDorcas (Araver, GAD) | first = TheMafiaCube | last = golfjunkie, curr3nt, IAWY, Brainy, GAD | mvp = - | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Prince marth85 based on his own design. It began on March 6, 2013 and ended in a Goodie win in D4 (March 18th). Game Mechanics Rules *Tie Lynch - D1 = No lynch / D2 and on = Random Lynch in tie *Kills are NOT blocking and the Baddie NK cannot be blocked!! *There will be no NK carrier in this game, therefore the block and trap (Unless trapping the NK target for a save) cannot stop the baddie NK. What appears in NP Shown: *Kills *Successful saves *Lynch Save *Trap *Follow Spy *Redirect Not shown: *Unsuccessful saves *Spy *Spy Falsify *Block Role Description Baddies – The best known chains in the world! Win by being in majority. #McDonalds – The most well known chain in the world will use it’s might to block a player each night. May not choose the same player 2x in a row. (Block) #Starbucks –Will give a coffee with a little additive to redirect a player’s action. May not choose the same player 2x in a row. (Redirect) #KFC (Kentucky Fried Chicken) – Send a robotic chicken to follow a player and project a false image to make them appear as another role. (Works for the night used and the following night. (Spy-Falsification) ---- Goodies – Not as big but still good. Win by beating the baddies and Indy. #Burger King – Tired of living in the shadow of McDonalds and other chains and kills for the goodies. (Goodie Kill) #Wendy’s – Will follow a player around shouting “Where’s the Beef!?” annoying them all night, blocking their action. Not the same player twice in a row. (Block) #Sonic - The Skating servers will swoop in and save a player each night. Includes self. Not the same player twice in a row. (Save) #Quiznos - Will send their Spongmonkeys to spy on a player each night. (Spy) #Popeye’s – Their Lousianian hospitatlity will calm the others during the day saving a player of choice from the lynch. May not use 2 days in a row. (Lynch Save) #Arby’s – When thinking of Arby’s the red hat that appears will also appear on another player, allowing them to be watched and see who targets them. (Follow spy) #Hardees – With such thickburger’s their vote can count to up to x3. (Vote Multiplication) #Firehouse Subs – Has a multitude of hot sauces that it will force a player to drink. The player will be unable to calm the spice and become trapped until the affect wears off. May not choose the same player 2x in a row. The trapped player is blocked, saved, and unlynchable. (Trap) ---- Indy – Casual Dining – Out of 5 potential targets, must outlive 3 and RID Kill at least 1. #Olive Garden – Immune N1/D1. Unlimited salad and breadsticks, but once they know who you are, they will add a specially formulated poison to kill whoever eats it. (RID Kill) Host's Summary Winning Faction Goodies: * golfjunkie - Quiznos * Curr3nt - Wendys * Gnanforu – Firehouse Subs * IAWY - Popeyes * TheMAFIACube – Sonic * Brainy - Arbys * FatTony – Burger King * GreatAlmightyDorcas - Hardees MVP: - Day and Night Posts N1 D1 N2D2N3D3N4D4 End of Game Roster Host: Prince Marth # golfjunkie - Quiznos # Segul - Olive Garden - Lynched D4 # Curr3nt - Wendys # Gnanforu – Firehouse Subs – Killed N3 by the Baddies # IAWY - Popeyes # TheMAFIACube – Sonic – Killed N1 by the Baddies # Vommack – McDonalds – Killed N2 by the Burger King # Brainy - Arbys # FatTony – Burger King – Killed N2 by the Baddies # EDM - KFC - Lynched D2 # Blablah - Starbucks - Lynched D3 # GreatAlmightyDorcas - Hardees Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 8